Made for Each Other
by Okee's Mom
Summary: Edwards Point of view of the courtship and love between Renesme and Jacob as told in "What Nessie wants, Nessie gets".   How does his view of Jacob change?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the universe and characters were created by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer... I am just putting some ideas in their heads lol**

**Made for Each Other: Renesme and Jacob Edwards version of what he saw based on "What Nessie wants Nessie gets!"**

Edwards POV

To say that my feelings toward Jacob have changed is an understatement. He was my rival and my enemy . I hated him. I hated him because he loved the woman I loved. I hated him because a part of her loved him. She denied it to me and to herself, but I knew it. He could give her what I could not. Being human he could give her a life and a future and children and she wouldn't have to give anything up for him. He was right, that if I had never come along he was the original path her future would have taken her.

I hated him because I saw the way he looked at her. Her friendly talk with him masked an undertone of flirtation which irritated me to my core. If she shifted her body toward him, touched her hair, teased him or smiled at him or god forbid touched him in front of me I was filled with rage and jealousy. Then I made the biggest mistake of my life. I left her. I tried to convince myself I did it for the right reasons. I tried to convince myself that I was giving her a chance to choose. This fateful mistake almost killed us both. Nothing could have gotten under my tough vampire skin deeper than facing the reality that I had given them a chance to bond.

Coming back, I had more faith in myself when it came to Bella, but I could tell that they had gotten closer. Bella still loved me and needed me but she needed him too and in a different way. I couldn't fill that void. But that got resolved. That was ancient history. I counted on the love he had for Bella more than I should have. Jacob became my brother in arms, my unexpected ally. I heard his thoughts and knew his suffering at watching Bella sick with our child. I knew his jealousy knowing I had been intimate with the one he loved.

What I felt was not pity. What I felt was understanding. For I had had similar feelings watching them together as friends, albeit not to this extreme. Jacob never once left Bella, even supporting me during the delivery of Renesme, his mind enduring the horror of watching his love die.

It didn't matter that it was his mouth on hers giving her CPR. He had saved her in that way before. I felt him cracking under the pressure and doubting her survival and took over. He left the room, his black thoughts driving him to my child. I concentrated on Bella, knowing Rosalie was capable and willing to kick his ass should he get near the baby. While I worked on my love, I heard him pity me in his mind and think me in denial. I would handle him and put him out of his misery if he did anything… and then his mind went blank.

Perhaps not blank but emptied and the vision was of Renesme and her deep chocolate brown eyes. Gone was his pain and shock and fear and grieving. Gone was his resentment and anger. Gone were all the black spots of rage and violence. His heart was beating fast and a flood of emotions filled him.

Joy, a paternal/fraternal love, a fierce determination to protect her, a possessiveness that I didn't quite like and the one thing that I could stomach,…overwhelming and pure honest dedication to her happiness and well being. I can't deny I wasn't extremely put out that Jacob had imprinted on my daughter, but it did solve the jealousy I had for his relationship with my wife. That became a pure friendship.

Bella seemed to have more problems with the idea of him imprinting on our daughter than I did at first. However, his thoughts were so pure, his motivation so clean and honest we both felt comfortable with it at last. This came as we realized Renesme herself had laid a claim on Jacob, whom she felt was hers. Referring to him as "my Jacob" brought back some not so happy flashbacks for me but I took it in stride.

* * *

I have watched my daughter grow and grow fast. Her growth slowed down to imperceptible levels around age 13. Jacob's thoughts had changed to preparation for the future. His determination had changed from protecting Renesme to becoming worthy of her. I found this to be quite honorable and decided to support him in this effort. We held Renesme back from dominating his time and allowed him and encouraged him to pursue his education. I picked out interesting and actionable ideas from his brain when he was around and helped put them into action.

When he was thinking about his role as a community leader and his father's aging, and the need to preserve his cultural legacy, I spoke to Esme. She sat with him and together the idea for the community center was born. At the table, Esme was surrounded by the tribes elders and the next generation and plans were developed. They would break ground in the Spring. Esme threw herself into construction plans and soon she and Jacob had developed an apprentice program for the trades administered by the tribal elders and a tribe owned construction company was born. This brought training, jobs, and needed renovations including accessibility ramps and other changes to Billy Black's house.

* * *

The most disturbing thing that happened in terms of knowing the thoughts of Jacob happened when Renesme herself at age 13 discovered a new way of looking at him. Jacob experienced a real deep and scary fear. Renesme, having never seen him age and never looked at him as more than her playmate, brother and friend had begun flirting with him. To his credit he was alarmed, and frightened. He knew he had given in to everything she had ever asked for ever. From chocolate and twizzlers and ridiculous amounts of ice cream, to loud and crazy sleepovers where he played chaperone to a group of young girls that included Claire.

She was persistent in touching him and these efforts were not at all innocent and it raised some unexpected feelings in him. The companion feelings to his burgeoning attraction to her as a woman was the fear of being a predator and hurting her. He still saw her as a child. To his credit again, he came to me instead of Bella, with this fear and cried. I hadnt expected that at all. I could relate to this fear of being a monster. It was another thing we had in common creepy enough. We decided then to involve Carlisle and a phone call was made to an old friend of his who was a dean at a boarding school. Bella and I would finally attend Dartmouth in Vermont while Nessie attended Eaglebrook in Massachusetts. The separation would be good for her and for him, or so we thought.

Jacob threw himself into preparing for Renesme and preparing for accepting the role as chief of his tribe. Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper stayed in Forks and to their credit were absorbed in the projects he was initiating, helping in every way they could. Carlisle assisted in obtaining federal grants, state grants and support from his hospital to create a medical training program at the reservation that helped students become EMTs, Nurses, and midwives. This allowed him to retire from the hospital and focus on running this program. Since he wasn't seen often and the reservation never asked about his age he and Esme felt comfortable staying longer at Forks.

Jacob was experiencing success and got along better with Rosalie and Emmett as they worked to upgrade his mechanic shop to service all kinds of cars. Once again a trade program was established this time via the tribal school so students could apprentice at the shop, keep it running, earn a living, while completing their degree.

I heard this through Alice, while Bella and I studied in college and kept up with Nessie, Jacob was throwing all of his energy into preparing for her. He and Esme had designed a house for himself and her. Alice pushed Leah and Emily to make their small tshirt and fashion line a bit bigger and open an online store. Alice kept us abreast of the happenings in Forks while we were across the country dealing with the consequences of what we thought was a good idea.

Bella suffered knowing her daughter was clinically depressed. Nessie did not take her separation from Jacob well at all. Bella knew the signs and I could tell that she saw herself in her daughter. I wanted to wait till summer and not return midyear. Seeing my daughter broken and demoralized, on her mother's lap being rocked, catatonic in her bedroom filled me with grief. So much for Christmas in Vermont. "We have to go back. Just for a visit. She needs him Edward. She needs him like I needed you. I had Jacob to put me together, who is there for her. You heard what Dean Sherrod said. She is not making friends at her school. Just a little vacation." Bella announced while Renesme slept. "Isnt it too soon. She hasn't been apart from him for a year."I countered. "Goddamn it Edward, we are going back! I won't see her suffer. Jacob is hurting too but he has the age and experience to mask it and channel it into other areas. She is just a baby." Bella was feeling very protective and to prevent more tension between us, I consented.

We returned to Forks for Christmas and the summer the first year. Renesme seemed to have gotten a little better seeing family and spending some time with Jacob. He was extremely busy now with a business, leading a performance troupe, doing the odd patrols, and taking over leadership of the tribe slowly from the elders who were retiring one by one. Even just the odd dinner, or hunting foray seemed to work miracles for both Jacob and her. Nessie felt rejected and a bit ignored by Jacob. Jacob was elated to see her but so very careful around her. She had grown bigger breasts and longer hair. She was a bit taller and her attraction to him was pronounced. She took pains to look attractive and swish her hair, try to make eye contact. Her thoughts were graphic at times, images would fill my mind of Jacob's body. She was looking at his thighs his butt and his abs. She was pressing her breasts into his chest when she could extract a hug from him. She hated his chaste kisses on her forehead or when he mussed her hair in a brotherly way. She wore shorter shorts and a thong to peak out of her shorts. That was it. I raided her closet threw out her slut clothes and had Alice replace her wardrobe with more chaste, age appropriate sports and leisure selections.

I was complaining a lot, so much so that Bella just started shielding Nessie from me. "Seriously Edward you and Carlisle need to stop looking at her as an experiment. It is not normal for dads and grandpas to be asking little girls about their tendencies to feel violent during their period. Leave her alone. Let her have some privacy. I know you are concerned about the pattern of her thoughts but that's natural." Bella insisted. She had backup from Rosalie, Esme and Alice so I had to stand down, but it didnt stop the problem.

"Just talk to her Bella. Explain to her something about how she makes him feel when she does those things." I begged her. " Is this about how Jacob feels or how you feel knowing your daughter is sexually maturing?" These fights with Bella were draining me. She thought I was old fashioned and a prude. I finally had to put my foot down as the head of the household and the father.

"She is making him feel attracted to her too but he is not ready Bella. Listen to me Bella and listen to me now. He came to me and said so. To me. He didnt come to you, his best friend. He came to me. He fears being a predator. Please understand, she is in the body of a 15 year old girl but he is 24. He hasnt physically aged but he has mentally matured. She started this touching him business when she was 13. She was flirting and hard. I know you think I am doing this to protect her but you know what, I am doing this to protect HIM." She was silent, absorbing the weight of my statement.

"I know how it feels to fear being a monster. You may not have cared that I was in your bed at night as a young girl. You may not have cared because I was your same age physically. I have been around for a century. I have an old soul. Believe me you were a child when I began playing around with you Bella. The guilt of it killed me. The idea that I could hurt you when I loved you so much drove me to leave. You know how that turned out." Yes I was winning the debate.

"Talk to your daughter and get her straight or god help me I will tell her myself and she will be even more embarrassed. Depression or no depression. She has to figure out a way to not make herself obvious around him. He is having a difficult time and was avoiding her because he knows he would give her anything she wanted. ANYTHING! 13 and 24 is not cute Bella. That is not cute. It isn't romantic. It isn't even acceptable in this time period. It's statutory rape. You want normalcy for her I get it. You want privacy for her ok I get it. Shield her thoughts all you want. Fine. Get her to be discrete and to consider Jacob's feelings and his reputation!" Bella was so stunned at my outburst she agreed.

Year two for Nessie went better. Her mother had given her journals and diaries and had encouraged her to be more private and demure. She was making friends and feeling more confident and less antisocial the second year. I was elated for her. Her academics were not suffering and we weren't making the drive from Vermont to Massachusetts for meetings with the school psychologist and Dean anymore. I was beginning to think that everything would change for the better and peace would reign...and then we got the phone call.

Nessie had a fight. Not just a regular fight but a very, very public one. One in which the martial arts training we had given her over those vacations had come out. She had kicked the girl repeatedly, began choking her and stopped to slap her silly. The girl had a broken rib, a broken arm, dislocated shoulder , fractured teeth and a swollen face. She could have killed the girl had she not stopped herself. The girl had invaded her privacy, bullied and humiliated her reading aloud from her diary.

I didn't want to know what was read. I didn't even want to read it myself. I could only imagine. Nessie would have never committed such violence if it weren't super humiliating and private. Bella was feeling violent toward the girl and the parents too. She was shielding me for a reason. Bella did not want me to know what the girl said or what Nessie had put in her diary. Good. My imagination was good enough.

We returned to Forks for that period including her suspension and Christmas break. We continued with Nessie's combat training and I added her first weapon, the bow and arrow. It was something I had picked up at Nelson's out of curiosity, not that I needed a weapon to hunt. It gave me a challenge and my reflexes an edge. I hated guns. This weapon required concentration, discipline and precision. Nessie fell in love with it and practiced incessantly. It was something new for her. My daughter the prodigy had found a new toy.

Jacob continued her instruction in kickboxing and attempted to talk to Nessie about her fight. His thoughts were all wrong about it but it wasn't my place to correct him. He was jealous. The fear of being a predator to a young girl was replaced by the fear of losing her, of having competition. He didn't know how to channel this fear. It went from fear to doubt… and it was time I spoke to him to reassure him. "Jacob, let's talk. We can go into the woods so we are not overheard. I can't help but notice all of the effort you have put into yourself and into getting prepared to be everything Nessie could need and want. I have watched you these years and I know without a doubt you were made for her. You have been doubting yourself lately. It is not my place to correct any misconceptions you have. That Renesme will do. Please just stop worrying. She will be your wife. When she is ready, ask her, you have my permission and my blessing. But I am glad your reasons for wanting her to go to school are pure. Put your dreams and goals into action. You are already worthy of her, you just have to feel that way." Jacob was grateful for our talk and he decided then to pay off the balance of her engagement ring so he would be ready.

Year three at the boarding school went by very quickly. I was so proud of my daughter's accomplishments. She was an artist, dancer, and musician. She was a high achiever and decorated honors student. She was graduating early and everything she put her mind to she accomplished. We returned to Forks to witness the ribbon cutting on the Community Center, Jacob's performance and his formal acceptance of his role as the Chief of the tribe. I had to say I was proud of him myself. Nessie knew very little if anything about his accomplishments and was sure to be impressed. My daughter would be dating the Chief of the tribe. Well she was always my princess. It was fitting.

The ceremony was wonderful and Esme was so proud and happy. Talking about our accomplishments outside of the battle with the Volturi , allowed us all to interact in peace and happiness even without Jasper's talents. I was proud of my family. I was proud of Jacob. This was a momentous occasion. And then we watched the performance.

Bella had unshielded her mind and I heard her thoughts about the bodies of the men performing, I looked at her stifling a growl, she smiled up at me, she had wanted me to get jealous. These men had no clothes on. Loinclothes dont count as clothes. Good lord. Jacob's howl was like déjà vu and Bella and I flashed back to the tent on the mountain when we had agreed to marry and Jacob howled in pain at her rejection.

Lust and jealousy rose in me as she remembered their shared kiss. Suddenly, I was feeling the pure feeling of desire and lust for my wife, Jasper had picked up on the energy of all the women in the building and was sending it out to all of us. Nothing existed but Bella in that moment. We held on to not be rude till after his speech and that ceremony, but there was nothing more important than getting back to our cottage.

My mind was filled with the desire to make Bella scream my name. We left swiftly through the woods and I had her in my arms on the bed. I stripped her roughly tearing off every stitch of her clothes like an animal. I tore her shirt open, shoved it roughly off her arms, popped the front clasp of her bra freeing her breasts, my breasts. Her khaki capri pants ripped at the side zipper and yanked from her lower body. Nothing mattered but that we be joined. My hand found her delta covered by silky bikini panties. I tore that offensive barrier from her flesh.

I kissed my wife's lips and down her neck to her beautiful breasts molding the soft mounds of flesh. My hands trailed over her stomach to her womanhood and she was so aroused I lost all will to drag this out. She attempted to undress me too but I forbade her. I dropped my pants at my knees and slid my boxers down, my shirt slightly open. Using my knees I spread my wife's legs open her legs hanging off the bed and then hanging over my shoulders, and claimed her shoving my cock deep into her while still clothed.

"Bella my Bella, this is my pussy. Mine." I hissed at her. I didn't like the idea of her being aroused by other half naked men especially wolves. I was rough with her and she responded in kind tearing my clothes off so I was in tatters. She rose up tossing me down then above me slamming down onto my cock. "Jealous Edward? I can't appreciate, look but not touch…" she was teasing me. With a growl of my own I pushed her onto all fours. I moved within her with determination, and rubbed her clit and squeezed her breasts simultaneously as I took her from behind. She was close to orgasm and unshielded her mind to me replaying all her memories of me without a shirt in the forest, from when we first met to our honeymoon, flexing as we practiced combat, holding Renesme, making love in the meadow. A flood of images where she saw me as her god, her man, perfect and loving, her protector and lover.

We climaxed together and I let my passion fueled by jealousy drip away. We made love over and over passionately and tenderly. Bella wanted to reassure me of her love and attraction to me. In the morning, we joined the others at the Cullen manor. That was when I realized, we had left without Renesme!

* * *

The entire Cullen clan had returned home and by the state of the house we had all been involved in the same activity. Alice and Jasper were replacing a wall. Rosalie and Emmett were patching up holes in the ceiling? And Carlisle and Esme were still kissing in the kitchen!

"Calm down Edward. I left her with Jacob." Alice said reassuring me before I could even ask. Once the house was repaired, we all shared a laugh at the events of the night before. "She's coming!" Alice said excitedly.

I heard my daughter's thoughts as she screamed them "I can project!" what was she saying? She and Jacob came to the front entrance and he was concentrating really hard on the ring he had placed on my daughter's finger. Before I could open my mouth to say anything, Nessie hit us all with an image of them in the meadow and Jacob proposing.

Things happened so fast I couldn't begin to protest or question the events of last night. I was still embarrassed we had forgotten about our daughter in our lust fueled moment. I knew by the way he held her now, she melted into him and his stance accommodated her body slightly like a cradle, his hips spread slightly and his arms and body cradled her, that it had happened last night. My family was looking at me for a reaction. I still felt like a fool and would be a big hypocrite if I said anything so I kept my mouth shut. He had already gotten my blessing three years prior. I wouldn't go back on that.

The women and the men separated and Jacob was brought into the study to be told of our plans and integrated into the fold. Emmett had the smile of a crazed elf when I joked that Jacob was now my son. "Awkward!" he said laughing. Downstairs the women threw themselves into the planning of the wedding. When we rejoined them, and I saw Jacob holding my daughter and looking at her marveling, I realized he loved her like I loved my Bella with total dedication. I looked over at my wife who seemed to have a smile of total completeness on her face.

* * *

Fast forward past their wedding, my reluctant acceptance of Jacob seeing my daughter in a sexual way and years of happiness, Alice had a vision. Jane and Alec were planning a coup. Revenge was their motivation and we would all be drafted into another war. Events during that time happened quickly as Jasper and I handled military plans, our family contacted our Allies and the werewolves joined us to protect the reservation which was the Volturi's location of attack. I was deep into the plans when I felt Bella's shield lift and heard her saying that Renesme was pregnant and thinking of fighting.

I forbade it. Jacob forbade it. Renesme was as stubborn as her mother. She was left with Seth and another wolf in her house to be protected. Jacob and I had agreed on this.

* * *

The battle began. The first wave of newborns hit the evacuated village to be devastated by the wolves. We fought the second wave. Bella struggled to use her shield. There was no protocol or preamble followed . No stalling or tactics like before. Jane and Alex just commenced their attack. We were losing vampires and the wolves that were injured badly took longer to heal and return to the fight. Bella was surrounded and attacked and I came to her defense. Each couple fought back to back. Jane wanted to capture Jacob, he was surrounded and thankfully Seth and Brady came to his defense. But that meant Renesme was unprotected!

Suddenly, a flaming arrow hit one newborn, then another, then another from different locations Jane was incensed. And then I saw her flying out in a blur sending out arrow followed by arrow. Jane's shield was hit and killed with another arrow. Renesme was not stopping. Jane screamed in rage as Nessie advanced not stopping. Nessie shuddered with what must have been intense pain. Bella and I were still fighting. Jane screamed for her soldiers to go after Jacob. "This is where you die Jane!" Nessie hissed. "The hybrid still lives, and still lays down with dogs I see." My pregnant daughter faced the leader of the volturi head on. I couldnt interfere as I was fighting Demetri.

Well if there was ever something wrong to say to my daughter that was it. Jacob howled when he saw her confronting Jane. He was scared shitless and tore through "vamps" to get to her. They were cut in half by his teeth. Adrenaline pushing him toward his love, his pregnant wife. Fear and the desire to protect her overwhelmed him. But it was all unnecessary, Nessie had channeled strength and fury I never knew she possessed being a hybrid. She had never shown such potential in our studies and exercises and tests. She spun into the air pounced on Jane like a lioness and bit her head off cleanly. The shock of her death stopped her soldiers for a second or two. Long enough for Emmett to kill Alec and for me to get the upperhand on Demetri, the other soldiers to be decimated by what remained of our alliance.

I watched my daughter create a bonfire and Jacob phase to hold her to his nude body shaking with emotion and relief. I held Bella to me and kissed her head. We cleaned up the beach and put everything in order. In the aftermath, we had lost some friends. The Volturi were decimated.

Carlisle and I were more concerned with Renesme having sustained injury and health of the baby…well babies. We followed her health with extreme attention to detail, hovering and annoying her at times. Her pregnancy was normal lasting a full 9 months. She gained a good amount of weight. Everything seemed normal. We were relieved.

Her labor came as a shock during her babyshower. Upstairs we set up her water bath tank and assisted by our wives, we delivered her twin boys. "Ephraim" Renesme said as I handed the first boy to Bella. "Masen" Jacob said as Carlisle handed the second boy to Esme. I was now a grandfather to two boys. They were big, healthy and were miniature versions of Jacob with locks of thick black hair. I looked at my wife who was wistful and deep in thought. She watched her daughter cradle the two boys to her as Jacob, sitting in the water holding her, leaned in to kiss her lips. I know she felt as I did that these two were made for each other.


End file.
